<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He'll Always Be With Us by rhodrymavelyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650639">He'll Always Be With Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne'>rhodrymavelyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal considers his relationship with Alana Bloom, how they are romantic rivals as much as they are lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He'll Always Be With Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during Ko No Mono. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ll never truly be alone in the room. He’ll always be there with us.” It was a sorrowful admission and a relief to say it. Will stood between Alana and himself. Love and longing for Will had brought them together, even if Alana believed it be funeral bells, sounding the end of their passion for him. Hannibal knew better. Now that passion was driving them apart. Alana feared the door opening within Will while Hannibal yearned to crack it wider. He and his bright young pupil, so passionate about so many things, were rivals, something Alana was only just realizing. Their sexual intimacy had distracted her from this, but Hannibal could only be so intimate with Alana. She had too many rules and boundaries, yet her eyes were opening. She was no fool. </p><p>Perhaps if they’d come together that long ago week, but no. Hannibal had been too preoccupied with his captive Miriam Lass, caging her with a soft prison of her own mind. And his preoccupation with Miriam had ended when he first laid eyes upon Will Graham. </p><p>Poor Alana. She would be so hurt when all this ended. Perhaps some small part of her had wanted to hurt Will, to avenge herself upon Will for disappointing her so bitterly with his awakening to his true self. Bad intentions and deeds had a way of coming back to haunt you. Hannibal knew this only too well, yet he was too curious to let such fears stop him. Not Alana. She’d be haunted. She was so different from Hannibal, yet attuned to him, something he’d found exciting and interesting, but this was coming to an end. </p><p>All things must end, including his life in Baltimore. If only he could get Will to join him in a new beginning, to become a part of it. Will couldn’t refuse him. He had no one else. </p><p>Besides Hannibal had something Will wished for but thought beyond his reach. A surprise, that the child who’d first bound them together still lived. </p><p>Yes, Will would come with him, if Abigail was with Hannibal. </p><p>He repressed a tiny smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The lines “We’ll never truly be alone in the room. He’ll always be there with us,” Hannibal said to Alana in Ko No Mono or something very close to that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>